havokfandomcom-20200214-history
4. Redefining some Havok Roles
'New Storm Troopers' :The Skirmish Battle Set was probably produced in its hundreds of thousands. Consequently the miniatures found in these sets The 47th Line, The Darkest Suns, Battleforms and Form Warriors tend to be the most common and therefore turn up more often.On the other hand some miniatures were difficult to acquire having been packaged together with associated vehicles for example Glaive Riders, Doomguards and Storm Troopers. The latter miniatures were packaged with the Hammer Tank which because it was relatively expensive drove down demand resulting in less being produced. However, Storm Troopers using vehicles such as tanks to increase mobility are a definite requirement in some scenarios, so I began to think about how to address this anomaly, making use of the miniatures found in the Skirmish sets. :In my collection I had quite a lot of Hundred Warriors and Form Warriors, Whenever I had picked up loose miniatures there was always a few of these knocking around. This gave me the idea of “converting” some excess Hundred Warriors into Storm Troopers, this would at least give me some additional capability as I only had 3 original Storm Troopers. It was a simple task to paint the Hundred Warriors mid grey to match the Storm Troopers grey, and paint the visor red (Fig.1.) This integrated the Hundred Warriors into the Storm Troopers scheme of things. I didn’t think it was worth converting the battle card to depict the new image as I still utilise the old miniatures and these can just be another version. I’ve converted 12 Hundred Warriors in this way with each original Storm Trooper becoming the squad leader of a group of 4 (Fig.2). I now have to think about a Hammer tank conversion!! ( See 11.The Nexus Hammer Mk2 Tank in modification of other miniatures). 'New Hundred Warrior' :After converting almost all of my Hundred Warriors, there was a question around what to do about the remaining Hundred Warriors, they didn’t look right, it must be said partnering their Battleforms in the vicinity of the New Stormtroopers. I therefore decided to use one half of my Karn Form Warriors to double as Hundred Warriors. Again the first thing that was necessary was a change of colour scheme from the red and yellow of the Karn to the Bluey-Green and Black of the Nexus The result is shown in Fig3. However I was still not satisfied with the head as I wanted something a little more “Nexus”. I remembered the range of miniatures from my Impact games and searched in my “bits box” for a likely candidate. I came up with the miniature below (Fig 4).He is the Impact (Wolf Ridge game) Human leader and I had a few of these as I collected the Impact Games like somebody possessed to swell my Saurian Army. :After making the most basic of conversions which was merely chopping off both their heads and gluing the Impact head onto the New Nexus form warrior then painting the helmet silver with a blue visor, the finished article was as in Fig 5, below. The only thing now remaining was to produce a new picture for the existing Battle card which all other details would be unchanged, of course, the result is shown in Fig6. below. Fig. 7. Depicts the two opposing Battleforms with their Warriors. Hengist 09:43, November 6, 2009 (UTC)